Episode 8615 (10th April 2015)
Plot Faye’s adamant she doesn’t want to keep her baby. Anna insists she’s just confused but Owen reckons they should listen to her. Anna shoots him a venomous look. After a bit of afternoon delight with Tracy, Tony heads home to Liz, dropping his wallet in haste. Much to Anna's annoyance, Owen tells Faye she's been brave in being honest. Carol Gilligan leaves, assuring Faye that they’ll work out what’s best for both she and the baby. Sensing the tension between Anna and Owen, Gary takes Faye out. Bethany and Sarah are at the gym where Sarah continues the pretence of her and Jason being back together however Sarah eyes up Callum whilst Bethany does the same with Zeedan. Anna rages at Owen for undermining her, refusing to let the baby be adopted. Owen insists that he's the only one listening to Faye but she throws back in his face the mess that he's got them in. Gary is tempted to hit Tracy when she taunts Faye in the street. Alya helps comfort the young girl by asking her about fashion advice for teenagers. She postpones her business dinner with Carla to continue the conversation. Owen and Anna throw every bit of blame at each other about Pat Phelan and Linda Hancock as the row escalates. Having been stood up by Alya, Carla makes to leave the bistro, but Nick insists she stays and has dinner with him. Anna tells Owen she doesn’t love him anymore. Sarah stops Bethany chatting up Zeedan by telling him she's only fourteen. She confesses that she and Jason aren't getting back together and Callum overhears. Anna tells Owen she can no longer trust his temper or his reactions to events and she's anxious to be around him. He promises to be different but she tells him it's too late and it's over between them. Owen breaks down. Tony calls in the shop and Tracy surreptitiously hands him his wallet. They share a brief kiss, not realising that Todd is watching them. Alya takes notes of Faye's fashion advice. Anna tells Owen that it would be best if he left. He starts to pack his bags. Todd confronts Tracy, accusing her of an affair with Tony. He blackmails her and Tracy offers him a pay rise in return for his silence but tells him not to push it otherwise he'll wreck the big plans she has for the business from which he can benefit too. Carla and Nick enjoy each other's company. Owen leaves, telling a crying Anna how much he loves her. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Carol Gilligan - Amanda Wright *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna and Owen have a massive argument after the social worker leaves; Todd accuses Tracy of having an affair with Tony, so she offers him a pay rise in return for his silence; and Alya postpones her business dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,990,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes